I Just Can't Wait To BeSAY WHAT?
by Nala-Nay
Summary: Who else had future plans in Simba's song?


Hey guys, Nala-nay here ok, so what I decided to do is, go to the library and just see what I can type within an hour here. I know you guys are sick of me prolonging my original story.

This is a new one shot of our favorite two cubs Nala and Simba! Let's what was really going on in one of little cubs head

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King

**Oh I Just Can't Wait To Be- SAY WHAT!**

"**Man, this stinks!" A golden colored cub named Simba had just told his best friend that he wanted to show a 'really cool place', but only to be delayed a while because of a certain major domo by the name of Zazu.**

"**Tell me about it. Like we need a babysitter." Nala, was the name of Simba's best friend and she had to indulge in the same punishment as the prince.**

"**Especially it being, Zazu. I mean, come on, what can he do, Nala? He's a freakn' bird!" The creamy colored cub laughed at him. She enjoyed Simba's quirks, sarcasm, and sense of adventure. He made life fun! Even if those adventures turn into near death experiences.**

"**Yeah, I know, but, what can we do." A thought just popped into her head. "So where are we _really _going?" Her boy companion leaned into her ear and whispered,**

"**The Elephant Graveyard." Nala's eyes grew wide with excitement and her insides jumped for joy.**

"**WOW!"**

"**Shh!" The prince hushed her quickly by placing a golden colored paw over her muzzle, "Zazu…"**

"**Right. Sorry." She looked up to see that the blue colored hornbill wasn't disturbed and turned back to her friend, "So how are we going to ditch the dodo?"**

"**Oh I know how…" Just because birds have an acute sound of hearing, Zazu couldn't hear all that they were saying, but little did they know that he was watching them the whole time. He admired them for being so close and did often wonder how they would be when they were older. To push this question, he swooped down in front of them.**

"**Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah," he bowed, "your parents will be thrilled, with you being betrothed and all." The bird's words caused the two cubs to stop walking and look at him disgustedly. **_'What was he talking about?' _**They wondered. **

"**Be- what?" Simba was first to speak and Zazu rolled his eyes.**

"**Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." The miniature sized lions looked to one another with both faces of confusion.**

"**Meaning…" It was Nala's turn to try and get this nauseating bird to speak English and again, Zazu rolled his eyes, put his wings on his tiny hips, but said happily,**

"**One day you two are going to be married." And at that, the two finally had two different facial expressions, but one of them quickly covered.**

"**Yuck!"**

"**Oh my God, eww!" Even thought Simba was first to answer and who'd rather stick a 1000 needles in his eyes than to marry his best friend, Nala was thinking: **_'Hmm, maybe it's not such a bad idea.'_

"**I can't marry her, she's my friend."**

"**Y-yeah, it'll, it'll be so weird." Mufasa's major domo looked baffled, but then thought, '**_They're kids, it's to be expected, but did they really not know what was to become of them when they're older? Surely they have some kind of inkling…_

"**Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you two have no choice. It's a tradition, going back generations!" Just remembering how many successful marriages had come from cubs being betrothed made him happy. However, Simba had other plans.**

"**Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." **_'Does he really not like me? Am I gross in some kind of way'? _**Nala thought as she heard her friend's retorted comment. Despite what she was thinking, she smiled at Simba to let him know that she supported his decision.**

"**Not as long as I'm around." Zazu snorted while he puffed out his chest, but the prince saw this as a challenge.**

"**Well, in that case, your feathery tail is fired." This time, Nala truly bursted with laughter and Zazu looked as if someone had slapped him. Simba and Nala 'paw-fived' each other .**

"**That's telln' him, Simba."**

"**Ha!" The blue bird tried to get his dignity back and walked up to Simba and tapped him on his nose,"Nice try, but only the king can do that." The golden prince recoiled and looked cross eyed at his nose, wondering what was that suppose to do, but Nala came to his side and indignantly stated,**

"**Did you forget? He is the _future king_." **

"**Yeah! So you," The adventurous prince sprung back into action, getting his dignity back as well and prodded his father's friend in his still puffed out chest, "have to do what I tell you." This set Zazu off! How dare this _cub _think he can say whatever he wants and get away with it! Well not today he doesn't! The now crazed bird, flailed his feathers, almost looked like a cockatoo if anything and exasperated his next sentence.**

"**Not yet you don't! And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed!" The cubs had started to walk away when they had first heard 'not yet you don't' and were thinking: **_'This dodo hasn't a clue what he is talking about', _**but stopped when Simba was clearly insulted. Turing around slowly with a cocked eyebrow and an all too well knowing smirk that the pride themselves had grown accustomed to, the prince faced his future fired advisor and challenged him once more,**

"**Hmph! Not the way I see it!" And to the hornbill's surprise, Mufasa's exploded into song about how he was going to be king. How he was going to rule, and how no one could tell him what to do.**

'_Boy does this boy have a lot to learn. His father wasn't nearly as incompetent when he was his son's age'. _**Zazu thought, but one thing did catch the poultry's ears. He noticed that every time Simba sang a verse about himself, Nala would sing her own little version. Let's say if Simba said "Free to do it all my way…" Nala would whisper, yet singning, "Free to do it all **_our _**way." '**_This is odd.' _**The blue hornbill thought skeptically, **_'eh, maybe I'm reading too much into it.' _** But then,**

"**Everybody look left!'**

"_look left…"_

"**Everybody look right!"**

"_Look right…"_

"**Everywhere you look I'm…"**

"_Everywhere you look we're…"_

"**Standing SPOTLIGHT!" Two things Zazu comprehended, well, after being shut out of the celebration, one: How did Nala really feel about being queen and two: How did this cub GET ALL OF THE ANIMALS OF AFRICA to join in on this song! Unbelievable! One small cub got these animals to sing and dance, but the morning royal report, he couldn't give two flyin'…**

"**Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaait…"**

"**Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaait…"**

"**To be kiiiiiiiiiiiing!"**

"**To be queeeeeen!" All of a sudden every animal that Simba had got to be in his choir, along with Zazu, stopped, no matter what position they held in the animal pyramid, and stared at the little lioness cub, who once had her eyes closed, but now wide eyed. She had gotten so caught up in her friend's song, that her mere whispers had become very outspoken requests. Her field of vision however, never left Simba's face.**

"**You just can't wait to be what?" The prince wasn't yelling yelling at her, but indeed had to shout by being at the very time out this tower.**

"**I, uh…um…" Nala stammered, clearly and thoroughly embarrassed, even mentally smacking herself for not paying attention. Ears pinned to her head, she finally looked away from the future king and found the ground to be the most interesting thing in the world.**

"**Um, guys, can you let me down please? I've got to talk to her." The animal kingdom dispersed from under their prince, careful not to drop him from a thousand feet in the air or higher.**

'_Hmm, I wonder how this will play out.' _**The beaked advisor thought as his suspicions had been confirmed about the female cub. **_'Guess I did hear her right the first time.'_

"**Um, La?"**

"**Hmm?" She still wasn't looking at him so he walked to where he was actually face to face with her, even if he couldn't look directly in her eyes.**

"**What uh," he cleared his throat trying to get his words together, "What did…you say?"**

"**Say? S-say what?" The golden prince rolled his eyes because he knew she was covering, so he put his paw under chin and brought her face up to meet his, but to only have eyelids starring back at him. It didn't feel weird for him to do this because he always did whenever she would cry or had a bad day and wouldn't talk unless he coaxed it out of her.**

"**Come on, La La. I know you too well. What did you say?" Sarafina's daughter finally opened her eyes and gazed at her friend with her beautiful aqua colored orbs. She would always faulter under that nickname he gave her when they were just babies because he couldn't pronounce her full name. It always would come out. 'la la'.**

"**I just said 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King'. You know, like everybody else…duh." From her response of still not accepting defeat, Simba's face went to into a dead pan. **_'Who does this girl think she is? I've known her forever… well it seems like forever.' _**From a small distance away though, Zazu had been watching the two. At first it was Simba with the problem, but now it's Nala who is trying to cover. He flew over to them to help out, even if he didn't look forward to it or want to admit, his future queen.**

"**Are you sure it was 'king' and not 'queen'?" Nala shot the bird a wide eyed sideways glance as if to say 'what do you know'? "I mean, because I could have sworn I heard you say 'queen' and even some parts of that little ditty I specifically heard you say 'our' or 'we'." When the know-it-all bird finished his speech, his black eyes were piercing directly into Simba's, where his eyes were as big as grapefruits.**

"**She said wha-" The prince was cut off because his best friend had jumped and hammered a paw at the blue bird, so ready to end his life for spilling her, somewhat, kept secret.**

"**AHH! I did NOT!" Right then, the lioness cub took on her best friend's role of torturing Zazu who has all been in the loop of everyone's lives. As the lioness hunting her prey got further and further off into the distance, leaving a pondering golden prince alone, his thoughts were now questioning too,**

'_Hmm…she's feisty. Smart. Kind. Adventurous… Maybe it won't be such a bad thing to marry her…'_

**The End**

_**So how did you guys like that? I hope it wasn't too confusing for ya. I know some the font and wording might have been, but hey! Let me know! How can I do better.**_

_**Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed.**_

**For my original story, another chapter will be up shortly. My computer cord is on its way! YAY!**

**Future: I have another really awesome story in mind that will be posted as well! I love it so far and hopefully you guys will too!**

**~Nala-Nay~**


End file.
